


This Again?

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Summers deserved better, Angst, Bucky is gay, F/M, Fake Drunk, Female Reader, M/M, Steve is bi, Stucky - Freeform, background stucky, childhood best friends, drunken kisses, fight me, like really fucking gay, this was supposed to be a small one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Alex and the Reader have been friends since childhood but there are some things that one just can't ignore.





	This Again?

**Author's Note:**

> For SighOdinson's 5k Celebration Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt - You’re my best friend and you asked if you could try my chapstick and I said sure and then you kissed me
> 
> http://sighodinson.tumblr.com/post/173174581258/thank-you-all-so-much-for-5k-followers-every

You sat with your legs stretched across Alex's lap and everyone sat around the small wooden table in the lounge. Jean and Scott were whispering to each other and Alex's warm hand was resting on your icy thigh as you drank a cold beer. Rogue was rolling the dice and Hank was reminding Remy to not cheat. It was game-night in the mansion and since Charles, Logan and Erik were away, that meant liquor was openly available. 

 

"Okay, so, if I roll a 3, I can block you and then you won't be able to play for two turns," Rogue assessed the situation, she always really got into it and got a little too serious

 

"Might as well end me here, darlin'! End everything for all I care! You know, I'm a slut for angst!"  You stated dramatically and broke into a laughter

 

"There's something seriously wrong with you, Y/N," Jean laughed as well but Remy was staring at you and Alex in a particular way 

 

"What are you looking at, Red?" Alex sighed and finally asked

 

"Gambit is only thinkin', mon ami," Remy smiled softly 

 

"Bullshit, since when do you ever do that," Rogue smirked and leaned back in her chair as she rolled her dice and Remy winked at you, "I got a 3!" 

 

"You cheated!" You gasped, "I saw Remy! He winked! Red cheated!" Rogue turned to look at Remy and cocked a brow

 

"Mon cher, you know Gambit would never," Remy cooed as he kissed Rogue's gloved hands, "But in this moment, Gambit believes that Y/N is the one lying," His eyes moved from you and to Alex's hand on your thigh, "Not to us, mostly to herself," 

 

"Oh, god, this again?" You groaned and rolled your eyes, "There's nothing going on between me and Alex. Right?" 

 

"Ye-Yeah," Alex nodded but Jean noticed the wave of sadness in his eyes, "You wouldn't keep asking Bucky and Steve if they're a couple just because they're close friends, would you?" 

 

"Hey, false equivalence!" Scott argued, "They were together in the 40s, so they couldn't be out in the open," 

 

"What? No, they were not. You guys are just being weird now," You laughed nervously, "Bucky and Steve are good friends who've been through a lot. They love each other a lot but that doesn't mean that they're  _in love_  you know," You stated in a single breath, "Not everyone good-looking is supposed to be together," You got up and left the room and Alex shrugged as he followed you out and everyone stared at each other

 

"Do those two seriously not know that Steve and Bucky are a couple?" Hank was shellshocked throughout the conversation, "Steve is bisexual. Fox News had a meltdown when he came out," 

 

"Yeah, but those two are mostly lost in their own world," Scott pointed out, "Still don't see why Alex doesn't make a move. It's so obvious he likes Y/N," 

 

"Y/N likes Alex too," Jean took a breath and everyone stared at her, "What? I took a peek!"

 

"Forget those two! Look what I found!" Raven walked in with two bottles of whiskey in her hands, "Raided Logan's room," 

 

* * *

 

"Alex," You whispered as you tiptoed into his bedroom, "Are you up?" 

 

"No," He mumbled into the pillow

 

Alex was one of the few students who had private bedrooms. Your roommate was Jean and she never complained when you usually left to sleep with Alex because that just meant that Scott could spend the night with her. It was an arrangement that everyone was happy with. 

 

"Make room, I'm cold," You shoved him as you got into bed

 

"You're always cold," Alex sighed as he pulled you closer and wrapped his arm around you

 

"I do turn to ice," You giggled as you felt his breath against your shoulder and felt him fall asleep almost instantly

 

* * *

 

You'd known the Summers for as long as you could remember. You'd grown up on the same street as them and attended the same school as Alex, been in almost all the same classes as him as well. You two had been extremely close growing up but when he found out that he was a mutant, it caused a rift. However, when you discovered your own powers, he was the first person you told. You had to visit him in juvie to do so but still, he was the first person you would always run to, no matter what.

 

He was there when you had your first boyfriend, he was there when you had your first drink, your first hangover, your first accident because you couldn't control your powers and he held your hand through it all. 

 

You were there for him when he began acting out. You were there when he left to fight in a war that wasn't his but he wanted to help so you stood by him. You had been there for each other through the thick and thin. 

 

You and him had always been together and neither of you had ever questioned it. If anyone had questioned it, you two always brought up the example of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers and how they were best friends and no one ever batted an eye on that. 

 

It never occurred to you or Alex that perhaps Steve and Bucky were more than just friends. 

 

* * *

 

You awakened slowly as felt the warmth around you disappearing quickly and found the bed to be empty. You looked up and found Alex standing by the large window. 

 

"You're being annoying too early in the morning," You huffed as you pulled the sheets over your head, "And I'm cold," 

 

"I'll be right there," He said softly, "I'm just thinkin'," He sighed as stared outside into the disappearing darkness 

 

"Think later," You whined and poked your head out to give him puppy eyes

 

"Fine," Alex groaned and closed the curtains, "How'd you wake up anyway? You sleep like a dead whale," He stated as got back into bed

 

"Funny, Summers," You rolled your eyes and turned yourself into ice, Alex jumped away at the sudden change of temperature

 

"Hey! What the fuck, Y/N?" He whispered harshly but you just giggled as you tried to keep your voice down, "Jokes? You've got jokes at the ass crack of dawn huh?" 

 

"You're the reason I'm even awake!" You pointed out as your turned back to flesh and bone, "Alex-," He was a few feet away from you, on the other side of the massive bed

 

"What?" He huffed as his back was turned to you 

 

"I'm cold," You quipped as your chin rested on his shoulder and you spooned him from behind, "Oh, come on, stop being grumpy- I'm sleeping  _and_  I'm stealing your warmth so whatever- goodnight," 

 

Alex smiled to himself and cursed internally because he knew it wouldn't take much effort to turn ever so slightly and kiss you but he knew that it could potentially destroy a friendship that had been cultivated over a long period of time. He knew that perhaps a romance was out of the question but he would always have the emotional love with you that he could never have with anyone else but then he figured something else could happen. 

 

"Come on," He took a breath and wrapped his arm around you, "But- You gotta apologize,"

 

"What for?" You gasped as you propped yourself up on your elbow

 

"For making _me_  cold," Alex squinted his eyes, "Also, I'll share the bottle Raven gave me if you say you're sorry," 

 

"What?" You suddenly sat up straight, "Why didn't you lead with that? Is that why you're up?

 

"Yeah," He laughed softly and slipped out of bed, "She left half a bottle of whiskey," 

 

"Well?" You cocked a brow, "Pop it open! We don't have classes tomorrow and Charles won't be on my case,"

 

"That's because you can't hold your drinks, Y/N," Alex gave you a disapproving look and got out of bed to bring the bottle from the shelf, where he'd placed it, "Remember what happened last time?"

 

"That doesn't count!" You voiced your annoyance and chilled the bottle with your hands as Alex got into bed again, "I had Asgardian Mead and Bucky told me it was sweet Russian Vodka! Besides, not like you can do any better," 

 

"Steve still won't tell me all the secrets you spilled that night," He smiled devilishly as he took a large gulp from the bottle and your cheeks burned as your thought about that night, "And I can still hold it better than you can," 

 

"Hopefully, you'll never find out," You winked and took a drink yourself

 

You knew not to test your limits so it was Alex that drank most of the whiskey, which was probably a bad idea because he had it neat and empty stomach, considering that it was almost dawn. 

 

"The weather is weird today," Alex suddenly spoke and you chuckled as his words tumbled over each other

 

"The weather is fine, you're just not hydrated properly," You rolled your eyes and he licked his lips

 

"I need- I need something," He tried to get out of bed but he had a strong buzz going

 

"What do you need?" You pulled him back, "You're not exactly in the best shape," 

 

"Lips too dry- Vaseline," He stated thoughtfully 

 

"Just use my chapstick," You groaned, "You're such a drama queen but I'm the one that can't handle liquor? Really?" 

 

"Your chapstick?" He smiled at you and you nodded, "The one you're always wearing?" 

 

"Ye-Yeah, I've got it on right now too," You nodded again

 

"Can I try it?" He asked softly and you swallowed because he was too close and your head was swimming

 

"S-Sure," You said, "I'll just get it from my-," 

 

You never finished your sentence because Alex's lips were against yours. You tasted the berry flavoured chapstick's sweetness and the bitter sting of the whiskey and a flavour that was so distinctly Alex. Your heart was in your throat and his thumb caressed your cheek softly before pulling away. You were too stunned to kiss him back. Never in a million years did you ever think that it would ever happen. 

 

"That's a  _good_  chapstick, Y/N," Alex smiled at you but you were too stunned to move or do anything

 

"Yeah," You laughed nervously, "Hey, you're really tipsy- Maybe- Maybe you should sleep this off, right?" 

 

"You're right," He nodded and pulled you down into the bed with himself

 

Alex drifted off fairly quickly but your heart was still thundering in your chest. 

 

_What just happened?!_  You had no answers

 

It was an hour because sleep could consume you.

 

* * *

 

"Are you dreaming up scenarios or did something actually happen?" Jean nudged you as you twirled your spoon in the bowl of cereal

 

"Huh? What?" You looked up at her with confusion

 

"You're thinking too loud," She glared at you but then her expression softened, "Y/N, you have to talk to him-," You stared at her as the gravity of the situation weighed down on you, "You can't just waste away like this- I mean for goodness sake- You're in a house full of mutants- Telepaths! You really think no one would know?"

 

"I'll keep it down," You mumbled as you took in a spoonful and averted your gaze

 

"Y/N-," She tried to reach out for your hand but you pulled away

 

"I'm fine, Jean," You smiled brightly, "Really- I just- I'll get over it- He was-," Your voice dropped to a whisper, "He was drunk and probably doesn't remember anything. Anyway, I have to help Steve set for the new semester today- I'll see you later," 

 

You left without finished your breakfast and rushed to art class. Steve was a visiting faculty member at the school and you liked his company, that's why you'd volunteered your assistance. Alex saw you leaving the mess hall in a rush but he was squished between Scott and Hank as well as nursing a slight hangover.

 

"Can you not?" Scott groaned, "You're getting creepy now," 

 

"What I do?" Alex brought his attention back to his baby brother

 

"You stare- A lot," Hank stated without looking up from his notebook, "Scott's right- It's creepy and border lining on stalker level," 

 

"You guys are being dumb," Alex rolled his eyes, "Y/N was clearly upset about something- She left the hall in-," 

 

Alex stopped himself because what was he going to tell them? That you left in a certain way or that you were biting your lip the way you did when you nervous or upset? Or perhaps that your hair moved in a particular manner against the wind when you were happy walking? Or that- Or that he kissed you last night...

 

_Fuck._  His eyed widened as he cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'll just go and check up on her," Alex began to get up but then Remy joined them

 

"Why not confess your undying love as well, mon ami?" Remy smirked as he leaned against Hank to which he paid no attention

 

"This again?" Alex glared at the red-eyed mutant and his ears burned due to obvious reasons

 

He had harboured feelings for you since he was sixteen but he never dared to say anything because he was worried that it could potentially ruin a perfectly good friendship but last night might as well had done just. 

 

"Oui," Remy smiled and Scott chuckled

 

"They've been dancing around each other since I was in grade school," Scott laughed, "Alex is not going to do anything," 

 

"Are you making a bet with Gambit?" Remy's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning

 

"Sure, why not," Scott leaned over, "I say that if anything happens, Alex will be the first to make the move,"

 

"Gambit has to disagree," Remy shrugged and Alex slammed his hands on the tables

 

"Stop it," Alex growled, "You're getting out of control. There's nothing between me and Y/N- There  _can't_ be- Alright? Just drop it,"  With that, he left the hall and Remy looked at Scott whereas Hank slid 20 dollars across the table

 

"My money's on Y/N," Hank smirked and went back to his books

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Y/N," Steve was extra cheerful, "Thanks again for helping me out. Let's start with sorting the paints and the brushes. They're still mixed from the summer classes," 

 

"Not a problem," You smiled softly, "I could use the separation from everyone," You took a deep breath as you began to make different piles of oil, water and poster paints

 

"Everything alright?" He asked with concern

 

"Yeah- Well, no," You looked at him, "It happens every few months and then usually dies down but this times it's just getting more intense,"

 

"What happened," Steve looked at you as he rolled chart papers

 

"The whole ' _why aren't you and Alex dating?_ ' thing," You sighed with a frown

 

"As I recall, you liked Alex," He chuckled and you shot him a look

 

"Remind me to  _never_  go drinking with super soldiers again," You mumbled to yourself, "Yeah I do- I mean- Who wouldn't Steve? He's sweet and amazing and he loves his baby brother and we've been friends for as long as I can remember but that doesn't mean that it has to turn into something more, right?" 

 

"Well, no, but you won't know until you say something," Steve explained softly, "I mean even me and-," 

 

A soft knock echoed through the room and Alex poked his head inside

 

"Sorry, can I borrow Y/N for a sec?" Alex asked politely and before you could protest, Steve had said yes

 

"What's up?" You asked as he led you to the corridor outside

 

"You alright?" He stared into your eyes and for reason your felt naked

 

"Yeah- Yes- Why?" You swallowed and thanked every god and goddess you could think of for not making Alex a telepath

 

"You left the mess hall in a rush, and I wanted to talk to you about last night," He rubbed the back of his neck and you took in a sharp breath

 

"Oh!" You let out a shaky laugh, "To- To apologize? Right- Right? It's okay. Don't worry about it," 

 

"No, actually- I mean- I just-," Alex tried to find the words but another voice cut through the corridor

 

"So, did the lovebirds work things out yet?" Jean suddenly appeared out of nowhere 

 

"Oh my god, not this again. Jean, for the last time," You groaned loudly, "Me and Alex? That's like- That's like- Well, it's like saying that Steve and Bucky are a thing,"

 

"Exactly!" Alex agreed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, "Just because we've been friends since whenever-,"

 

"Or the fact that we're extremely close-," You added into his sentence seamlessly 

 

"Doesn't mean that there has to be something going on between us," Alex finished off as he tried to hide the obvious hurt in his eyes, "That's very narrowminded of you, honestly," He stated with an air of pride but Jean smirked and cocked a brow 

 

"You two seriously think that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are  _just friends_?" She stared at the both of you, "No, wait- I need to make sure that both of you are a hundred percent serious," 

 

You and Alex nodded and looked at each other and nodded again.

 

"If there's something, just tell us," You frowned, "What's going on?" 

 

"Oh no," Jean smirked as she walked away, "This is too good to be true. I'll let you discover this yourself,"

 

"Anyway," You shook your head, "I'll see you later- I'll probably miss dinner, alright?"

 

"Sure," Alex kissed the side of your forehead and you walked back into class

 

"Sorry about that," You smiled at Steve, "Now I'm all yours!"

 

* * *

 

"And then," Steve was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face, "Then Buck here, the glass in his hand, it fuckin' shatters!"

 

"Stevie, you jumped on a grenade!" Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, "Trust me, doll, when Peg told me that story, I was thinkin' about a thousand ways of killin' this punk,"

 

"I can understand," You sympathized with Bucky, "Alex has done pretty dumb shit too," You thought about the blonde you'd known for far too long

 

Bucky had arrived well after sundown with dinner because he knew full well about Steve's forgetfulness while working. He also had realized that his volunteer, which was you, would be sharing the same work ethic. The three of you were in Steve's art class and having dinner and Steve and Bucky were sharing stories from the war. 

 

You sat on a sofa and a part of you was still hung up on the night before but another part of you was angry about Alex apologizing for it because that indicated that it was a mistake. Steve and Bucky sat on a chair in front of you and one of Bucky's legs was on Steve's lap. It was a casual evening and the conversation was flowing easily.

 

"You know, Bucky, this one time," You smiled to yourself as your thought about the incident again, "Alex got drunk in FBI HQ and showed off his powers and broke the statute of someone important," 

 

"He says it was an accident," Steve reminded you for the hundredth time, "And that he wasn't drunk. He keeps telling me that he can handle his liquor well," 

 

_Not last night, he didn't_ , You shook yourself from your thoughts

 

"So, did you ever do something about it?" Bucky suddenly asked and you stared at him blankly

 

"Do something about what?" You didn't understand the question

 

"Come on, Y/N," Steve got up and sat down next to you

 

"It's fine," You assured them both, "It's just a crush- It'll pass, right? I mean, you two have been friends for so long, I'm sure at one point or another, you must've had a little crush on each other? Right? Doesn't mean it  _has_  to evolve into something. Right?" 

 

Bucky snorted a laugh, "You're fuckin' with us, right?" Your jaw clenched because your stomach dropped

 

_Please don't be a couple, please don't be a couple, please, please, please,_  You were begging to yourself because if Steve and Bucky were together then that meant there was hope for you and Alex and you didn't know what to do with that information 

 

"I'm gay- I'm really fuckin' gay," Bucky laughed loudly and your jaw dropped as you mouthed  _what_ , "I used to take lesbians out on dates because that was a good cover for all of us," 

 

"Oh, well, that's- That's sweet of you," You couldn't help but admire that but then your gaze turned to Steve because you remembered Peggy's stories very well 

 

"I'm bi?" Steve cocked a brow

 

"I guess we'll now have to find a new excuse for not being together," You added nervously as you chuckled and picked at your food, "Even though he kissed me last night while he was drunk," 

 

"What?" Steve and Bucky voices echoed in unison

 

"Yeah, it's stupid- He can't really hold his alcohol and he just gets a little flirty when he's drunk," You smiled sadly as you blinked away the tears, "But last night- last night it was different," 

 

"Y/N, no- Ale- Alex holds his liquor really well- He almost went toe to toe with Buck," Steve stared at you, "I'm pretty sure he wasn't drunk," 

 

"Wh-What?" You swallowed, "He had like- Almost half a bottle of whiskey," 

 

"That's not even enough to pregame the punk," Bucky chuckled and the hair on the back of your neck rose

 

"Oh," You blinked at the two men and suddenly all the drunken nights rushed back to you when Alex was a little too cuddly or a little too loving or perhaps just a tad bit much

 

You never minded it but you always brushed it aside because you figured he was just drunk

 

"I think I need to have a conversation with someone," You said slowly as you got up and left the classroom

 

"You think with I got him in trouble?" Steve looked at his boyfriend

 

"Nah, I think you just made everything a little clearer to her," Bucky smiled as he kissed Steve's temple

 

* * *

 

You knocked on Alex's door instead of just walking in like you usually did and waited for him to answer. 

 

"Y/N? You alright?" His voice carried concern 

 

"Ye-Yeah, I just wanted to talk- About- About last night-," You cleared your throat, "Can I come in?"

 

"Since when do you ask?" Alex laughed as you walked inside

 

"I don't know," You shrugged, "Since when have you been lying to me?" 

 

"What? Y/N, I've never lied to you," His eyes narrowed at the accusation and you wrapped your arms around yourself

 

"Really?" You smiled as tears gathered and your throat burned, "Because I had a very interesting conversation with Bucky about you don't get drunk that easily," 

 

"Y/N-," Alex's voice wavered and you stared at him with shock

 

"What the fuck Alex?!" You almost shouted, "We've been friends since forever and you've been lying to me for so many years?" You were pacing around the room, "Like- Oh my god, I always gave you the benefit of the doubt! I just feel dirty now!"

 

"I can explain," Alex tried to get a word in but you were rambling on

 

"Explain what?!" You glared at him as you stalked closer, "That you lied? For almost a decade since we were 15?"

 

"Yes!!"' His volume matched yours

 

"How?" You spat out and he groaned

 

"Because that was the only way I could ever pretend that was more to us than just friendship!!" He shouted and your heart stopped

 

"W-What?" Your voice was barely a whisper 

 

"I-," Alex sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at you, "I've loved you since I was sixteen but back then you were with whatshisname and then I started dating someone and somehow, the timing was never right because I went to juvie but then you turned out to be a mutant and we became closer than ever before but- but everything just happened so quickly and a lie that I made up when I was a kid became a lifelong thing that I couldn't let go-," 

 

You quietly sat down next to him and he took a deep breath

 

"But then- then something happened last night and I- I kissed you and I wanted- I wanted to talk to you about it but you thought I wanted to apologize," Alex smiled softly but the saddness in his eyes was visible, "So, I figured that you didn't feel the same and I'll back off if you don't- I'm sorry for everything- I don't- I don't want to lose you as a friend and I'm so sorry for being so stupid,"

 

"I do," You quipped softly, "I just-," Alex looked at you with surprise, "We've tiptoed around each other for so, so long and it's hard to  _not_  love someone like you," You huffed a chuckle, "I mean- You're a good person, Alex," You met his eyes, "And you- you been there through everything- I just- I assumed that everything was in my head or maybe I was thinking too much or reading into-," 

 

Alex kissed you suddenly and you were stunned only for a moment before returning the passion. This time he didn't taste like whiskey but he just tasted like him with the hint of mint. He cradled your face gently and his warm lips smiled against your icy ones. 

 

"You talk too much," He whispered to you as he looked at you as if you'd hung the stars in the sky 

 

"Says the guy was fake drunk when he kissed me," You bit your lip as you joked but Alex didn't mind and he wrapped his arms around you to pulled you closer

 

"At least now I won't have to wait for you to come to bed," He said softly and you finally felt like every piece of your life was falling into place, "Also, I think this means that Scott wins the bet,"

 

"What bet?" You pulled away to looked at Alex

 

"Scott, Remy, Hank, maybe even Jean," He shook his head as he laughed, "They bet on who would make the first move- Everyone bet on you but Scotty bet on me," 

 

"Guess I'll just have to lie," You winked and pulled him closer to kiss him again. His lips were soft against yours and the lifetime of pining was seeming to melt away but then you jerked away, "Did you know Steve and Bucky were together?"

 

"Okay, that's a lot of things to take in for just one single day," Alex smiled, "Let me just focus on the fact that the girl I love, loves me back," His forehead leaned against yours and you felt like maybe waiting so long wasn't so bad afterall

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, i had SO much fun writing this!!   
> Leave feedback, give comments! I seriously LIVVVEEE for your thoughts!!
> 
> alex summers deserved better than death and anyone who says otherwise can fight me


End file.
